


Return

by crescent_gaia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot I Swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns - based on the trailer for season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Sherlock Holmes walked into the restaurant, looking around as he did so. He was dressed in his usual way, taking off his coat and scarf to give to the coat check person. He moved over to the host stand and looked down at the book, reading the names upside down. He smiled as he saw John’s signature and looked up as the host came over. “Is there a Doctor Watson here tonight?” He asked as if he couldn’t figure it out for himself. If being on his own taught him anything, then it was that he had to be more than his usual self to get what he wanted.

The host looked down at the book. “Yes – you’re the guest he’s waiting on?”

 _Idiot_ Sherlock thought. “Yes,” he said.

“Follow me, sir,” the host said and walked into the dining room. 

Sherlock followed the host, his eyes looking around until he saw John. _Needs a shave_ he thought as soon as he saw the mustasche or whatever it was. “Thank you,” he said as he sat down opposite John.

John turned his attention to his dinner guest and then up at the host. “This isn’t my guest.”

“Now, John, don’t be unreasonable.”

“That’s an understatement, considering you,” John said.

“I’ll let the two of you sort it out,” the host said and made a quick exit.

“Smart man after all,” Sherlock said and looked to John. “You look… well, your health seems to be good.”

“What do you want?”

“Dinner,” Sherlock said.

“Aside from that.”

“Well, considering that you’ve shot down everything else due to your declarations and that you seem to be attached, I don’t think there really can be anything else aside from that. Although, I would like to meet her. She won over Mrs. Hudson, so whoever you picked out…” his voice trailed off as he saw Molly come over to the table. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Molly said. “You’re in my seat.”

“In my defense, he just appeared,” John said.

“I know,” Molly said. 

Sherlock got up. “I should – I should let the two of you enjoy your dinner.”

“Thank you,” John said.

Molly sat down in the seat, smiling as Sherlock pushed it in a bit for her. “You don’t have to go.”

“Yes, yes he does,” John said. “Better now than later.”

“Now that’s a shabby way to treat me after all this time.”

“You made me watch your fake suicide. You’re lucky that you’re not really dead at the moment. Leave, Sherlock.” John turned his attention to the menu.

Molly gave Sherlock a weak smile but it wasn’t seen as Sherlock had already turned to go. “That was rude,” she said to John.

“I really don’t care,” John said.

Molly looked down at the menu and then back up at John. “Would it effect what we have if I told you that I knew?”

John blinked and looked at her. “Did you?”

“Yes,” Molly said.

“Would you have told me eventually?”

“What do you think this evening out was for?” She asked with a smile.

“I – I don’t know,” he said. “Anniversary?”

She smiled. “I’ll give you a heads up about those.”

“You’re too kind.”

“I know,” she said.

He looked down at the menu again and then put it to the side.

“Know what you’re going to have?”

“I’m not even hungry anymore,” he said. “I’m sorry Molly. I’m not in the best mood for this.”

“It’s alright,” she said. “Let’s go.” 

He nodded a yes, putting enough money on the table to cover his glass of wine and the time sitting there. He got up slowly, using the cane as he followed Molly out of the restaurant. Once outside, he looked around before turning to the right and walking. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head no. “I think I mean it when I’m really not going to be great company tonight.” He stopped and thought for a moment. “I don’t even want to go to Baker Street.”

“You know I have an extra bed you can use if you’re not up for that either.”

He smiled at that. “You’re too good to me.”

“I know,” she said as she kissed his cheek and then hailed a taxi. One pulled over rather quickly and they both got in, with Molly giving the address to her flat. It didn’t take long to get there and she paid for the taxi, giving him a look when he tried to argue that he should pay. They got out and she let them into the flat. “There’s leftovers for when we get hungry – mix of take away and my horrible cooking.”

“Your cooking is not horrible. Unless it’s Cornish hens.”

“You distracted me the one time I tried cooking them and I’m never going to live it down,” she said.

“No, not really,” he said. He smiled as she started to laugh. “It was a good effort through.”

“I was trying to impress you.”

“I was very impressed. I still am,” he said as he moved over and kissed her. She started to kiss him back, breaking it only when her mobile rang a few seconds later. “Damn thing.”

“Can’t be helped if there’s a dead body,” she said as she picked up the call. 

“Right,” he said as he moved over and sat down on the couch. He turned so he could lay down on the couch, elevating his leg and made himself a bit comfortable since he didn’t know how long she was going to be. When he woke up, the flat was dark, Molly was gone, and there was a note on the table. He slowly sat up, rubbing his neck as he did so. He turned on a light and read the note – had to go into work, take the bed when you wake up – and did what she suggested. He turned off the light and went into the bedroom that he usually shared with her. He went through his drawer, getting a pair of comfortable pajamas before going through his evening routine and going to sleep.


End file.
